Application servers, for example software products such as Oracle WebLogic Server, when executed on a computer, provide a managed environment for developing and running enterprise software applications. A multi-tenant cloud-based computing environment allows tenants to develop and run their own software applications that can take advantage of application server or other resources provided by that computing environment. These are some examples of the types of environments in which embodiments of the present invention can be used.